


Manipulation: The Long Dating Game

by VMarsLover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Bisexual Clary Fray, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, F/M, First Dates, HEA, OOC, Oral Sex, Out of Character, POV Clary Fray, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stripper, Supernatural Elements, Tinder, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, clace, no shadowhunters, tinder dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Clary Fray has been on several tinder dates in hopes of finding someone to settle down with soon since her biological clock is ticking. 10 dates later, and Clary is unsatisfied and hopeless since all the dates are boring and seem similar. Until she gets to date 11, where things change when she unexpectantly goes on a repeat date, why do they all feel the same to her? (OOC/AU/Supernatural/HEA/Two-Parts)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 8





	1. The Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this was the story most voted for. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Now, although it is supernatural, it does not involve the shadow world. Clary is 1000% Human.  
> Remember, OOC/AU/HEA/Two-Parts
> 
> Rated M for sexual content.  
> Follow my Instagram @vmarslover for photos/updates/notifacations  
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, and I will admit to the spelling mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Manipulation: The Long Dating game (4.0K) 

Part 1: The Manipulation 

Slamming my apartment's door causes the whole wall to rattle, and all the photos on the wall threaten to fall but don't.

Given my week, I wouldn't be surprised if they had. That has kind of been my month.

Full of failure and disappointment.

I toss my phone on the island that separates my kitchen and dining room, where it slides but doesn't fall off.

I hate my phone right now.

I run a hand through my matted curly hair, where it gets stuck as I collapse on the couch in frustration, not daring to look at the new messages on my phone as it continues to buzz.

"Just go away," I scream and grab the pillow from off the couch and launch it over the couch to my phone. Then I grab another white pillow and scream into it like a child, so my neighbours don't call the police again.

Yeah, this keeps happening.

For the last few months, I have been trying all kinds of dating apps in a desperate attempt to find someone.

I find guys, but they all feel the same.

It is so boring.

I need some adventure.

Out of the 7 guys and 2 girls I have been out with in the last few months, they have all ended the same where I am left, sending on my doorsteps with a handshake.

No kiss.

A god damn handshake.

It is so frustrating, like what is wrong with me, that 9 people have done this to me.

As I pull myself out from under the pillow, I walk to my phone and see a bunch of messages from Izzy asking if I got laid with a bunch of eggplant emojis.

Very funny.

Unfortunately, I am in no mood to deal with her and her happiness over being newly engaged to my close friend. Her romantic energy is too much, and I can't be around it when I am like this.

Always the bridesmaid but never the bride is my motto.

Since I turned 26 five months, my mission has been to find someone since my life plan was married by 24 and have kids by 28.

Life had other plans for me clearly.

At 16, my heart was broken by Kaelie, and I didn't date again until I meet Raphael, but he moved back to Spain, and I couldn't bring myself to do long distance.

Then my mom got sick, and I took a gap year from school and fell into a time of being isolated, only being focused on her and giving her all my attention, which she hated with being smothered by my father and me. By the time I was 24, she had recovered from her scare and was independent again; however, it put me 2 years behind my career where I wanted to follow my mom's influence and go to art school, which I was on my way to do until I took that gap where they could no longer hold my spot, so I was forced to drop out.

Now I draw for Izzy, who is planning her wedding, and I do private portraits for people who don't enjoy photographs.

On the side, I am a stripper.

Real dramatic choices, but together they all pay the bills.

With my mom sick, I had to find a night job to support myself since I had to be with her during the day, so my options were limited since I got fired from McDonald's, then KFC, and I decided fast-food wasn't for me.

My friend Maia worked at pandemonium and got me the time slot, and I work their full time for now since I have almost saved up enough to get back into art school.

Altogether it is enough to keep me afloat; my career wasn't the only thing falling behind, my personal life was neglected as well, and I did not date with the amount I was juggling for those years. My life plan was totally destroyed. 

Now I am behind, and I can feel my biological clock ticking.

I want kids before I was 30 to ensure I will have time for them and be able to climb the playground, race them in the park and simply be active.

I also want to not be a stripper by then.

But I have no partner.

So that is a problem.

Sure, I have been going out with girls as well, but I see them on there, and I know I have to go out with them because women are gorgeous, and we could always adopt children.

I just want happiness.

Now I go out with these people, and they act like they had a good time, and they still refuse to kiss me.

I didn't even tell them about me being a stripper because I don't want the stereotype on a first date, so I stick to the basics and only mention my art.

Yet, I get nothing more than a handshake.

Like is it me?

I consider myself attractive enough with my curl bright red hair that falls on my shoulders, with my round bright green eyes and my pale skin highlighting my freckles.

My eyes alone get me good tips at work, so I don't see why it is a problem.

As I leave my phone on the counter, I tear myself from my tight-fitting black dress and change into some fluffy pyjamas so I can sleep.

I can't believe I wore my good underwear for Julian, and he didn't even attempt to get me out of it. Izzy even gave me her approval of the dress and said, and I quote, "It won't be a shame when it lands on the floor and gets wrinkly."

So, what are all these people's problems?

I grab my phone and collapse back on the couch and flick the tv on as I scroll through my messages and confirm my date for tomorrow.

This whole journey has made me a serial dater.

Jem texts me back right away and asks if we can meet at a restaurant at 1 pm for lunch. I agree, although I am sighing again.

This will be the 10th restaurant date.

Why can't it be anything different?

Do all tinder people want dinner dates?

Even the first guy Jace choose a dinner date, and we didn't even meet through tinder; we ran into one another at a coffee shop, and he asked me out right there and then, which I accepted. The date was going well, but then it went up in flames as soon as he became comfortable and turned cocky, bragging about his life and talking himself up. It was almost like he was on a date with himself.

Since then, they have all gone downhill, and it is like I am cursed. Date after date. Horrible.

I left that date with Jace feeling poorly about myself because it was like I wasn't actually there, and he just wanted to talk about himself. That night when he walked me to my door, he tried to kiss me, and I decked away to avoid it. I remember seeing the look of devastation on his face that lasted a second before he switched back to his cocky self and walked away from me.

He cursed me.

At some point, I fall asleep on my couch, only for my alarm to wake me up at 11, where I have to race to get ready. I choose causal since I have kind of given up at this point, and I don't see the point in trying. So, I go with blue jeans paired with a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt over the top.

I walk through the streets of New York, and although it is spring, it is still fairly cold, and I find myself regretting not grabbing a coat on my way out as the cold air blows my hair around, tangling my loose curls.

As I walk through the coward of people, I feel a flash of gold, and I find myself thinking about how familiar it was. Still, I don't stop walking and continue on my way until I reach the restaurant, and I ask the hostess if Jem is here where she tells me there is no only under that name, and she seats me over in the corner where I can see the entrance.

She leaves behind the menus, and I pick mine up, glancing around until I hear someone walking towards me, and I look up and see Jem. His picture didn't do his features justice with his sharp, defined bone structure and curved eyes that appear to be silver, just like his hair. Still, as I look into his eyes, I see a flash of gold, and I find myself blinking several times in disbelief of what I have seen. Still, when I look again, I see nothing, and instead, I smile at him and stand up where he pulls me into a gentle hug, before introducing himself.

I continue to smile and introduce myself and make a joke about how we already knew that, and we slide into the opposite sides of the booth.

We make lame, boring small talk until our waitress comes and asks if we are ready, to which we both say yes.

This man then has the audacity to order for me.

It isn't the 1950s, and he didn't even ask me. He just did it.

As the waitress leaves, I find myself swimming in angry over the gesture since I don't like being talked over, and he just went ahead and ordered without warning without asking me if I had any allergies.

He assumed, and now I am pissed.

I sit there in silence as he continues to talk about himself. When the waitress comes and asks if we need anything, I ask for the cheapest glass of red wine. Since it might be the only thing that gets me through this evening.

When the wines arrive, I just sit there sipping it as he talks about himself as he rubs the sweat from his palms on his jean, and I resist rolling my eyes.

Why is this all familiar? Like even the stories from all these days seem to be the same.

Is everyone in New York living boring, mundane lives?

Eventually, our food arrives, and I eat it because although this lunch has been rough, I don't particularly appreciate wasting food. So, I eat the onion from my burger, although they will give me heartburn later, and I suffer by eating pickles and the tomato.

Even though I am eating, he still finds time to keep talking, and by now, I am mentally exhausted as I slowly watch his food disappear.

I roll my eyes, and I just want to escape and be done with all this because this has gone on for too long, so I text Izzy from under the table an SOS in which my phone rings immediately.

I excuse myself and exit the booth walking over to a small corner as I answer the phone with a "Thank you."

Izzy laughs and says, "'That bad?"

I laugh and answer with, "No worse, actually."

"You know I could just set you up with someone."

"I love you and all Iz, but I want to try this for myself,"

She responses with a sigh and then wishes me good luck. Then I hang up the call and walk back over to the table, and I see Jem watching me, and his eyes have sadness in them, probably over what I am going to tell him.

"'Hey, sorry about that. I got sucked into going to my friend's because she is panicking about wedding dresses and tells me it is an emergency."

He nods and gives me a sad smile before waving the waitress over and paying for the bill going against my protest.

He grips my hand and leads me out of the restaurant, and we begin walking to my building—the same progress as the last few dates.

He stops outside my building before me, and bids me farewell and holds his hand out for me to shake.

Really?

Him too.

I don't roll my eyes even though I really want to and gently shake his hand before heading inside.

What is wrong with me that even he didn't want to kiss me?

I repeat last night's behaviour as I enter my apartment and scream into a couch cushion before grabbing my phone and swiping on tinder.

I need to get laid quick.

I give up; maybe dating isn't for me.

Maybe I am just meant to be alone forever.

After a few minutes and a couple of matches, someone messages me, and I open it seeing the name 'Sebastian,' and he is hoping I will want to have dinner with him tonight.

Oh, come on. Another dinner date?

I sigh and agree before rushing into my bedroom and showering, cleaning myself off before dolling my hair up and doing my makeup. Then sliding into my best lingerie because this feels like my last chance in a while since I have to work for the next 7 days.

I throw a green tight-fitting dress that falls right above my knees.

I apply the last of my lipstick and take one last glance in the mirror before exiting the room and walking downstairs to where my cab is.

3 hours really fly by.

I reach the restaurant with 5 minutes to spare and tell the hostess about the reservation then she brings me over to the table, where I slide into my seat and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Next thing you know, an hour has passed, and I have eaten dinner alone since Sebastian stood me up.

It is fine, at least this time I got to choose my meal.

I eat alone and play candy crush on my phone until the chair across from me becomes occupied.

I glance up, and I feel myself pale slightly; that is not the face I thought I would see.

Looking right at me is Jace Herondale from like 10 dates ago in a suit staring into my soul.

I put my spoon down and look at him, taking in his suit and tie.

"What can I do for you?" I ask. He then smiles and proceeds to sit down across from me. I snap and say,"'I did not say you could sit here."

"I didn't see anyone else here," he says, and my heart twitches a bit at the feeling of being stood up and being a bit desperate.

"It is perfectly fine for someone to dine alone."

"Yes, but you are wearing a nice dress, and I am all for female empowerment of doing stuff to make yourself feel good, but I have been watching you for the last hour, and you are drinking wine like it is the last time you'll see it, and you keep frowning at your phone as you scroll. It doesn't seem like something someone on a happy date would act."

"What I do is none of your business," I snap again, glaring intensely into his gold eyes, which seem to become more and more familiar to me.

He raises his hands in defeat and states, "I think we got off to a bad start; let's try again." He then stands and walks over to me, then extends his hand to me to shake. I roll my eyes, dear lord, another handshake.

I sigh and accept it, and I gesture for him to sit, which of course he does.

"So, Jace, what is it you do for work?" I ask because honestly, during our first date, I zoned out.

He then goes on to explain his job working at a bank as an investment advisor, and I begin to zone out, and his eyebrows raise in realization, then he pauses and says, "You know what, enough of me, you have heard plenty. Tell me about your most embarrassing moment."

My mind flashes through several moments of falling off the stage, and I find it hard to pinpoint one until my mind wanders to the days of school.

"Okay, you can't laugh." He nods in agreement, and I take another sip of wine before taking a breath and opening my mouth to continue. "In elementary, my friend Simon and I decided we were going to build a treehouse. Keep in mind we were 9, so resources were limited. So, I went to my parents and told them they need to pay me or be kicked out of the house, which they laughed at me. So, my next move was to go around asking strangers for me, and they gave it to me for some reason, and it wasn't like I was selling them lemonade. I just asked for it."

I pause and take another sip, and continue with, "So I told Simon to give the money to his older sister so she could go and buy things since she had a car. It turns out she took the money and bought us some supplies but kept a lot of it for herself, leaving us lacking in supplies. But little me wouldn't give up and please don't laugh; I started walking down the street in my mom's heels, dress and makeup, asking men for money."

He holds and says, "So a hooker but no sex."

I nod, and take another sip, and say, "This was normal compared to the rest of my childhood."

He narrows his eyes, analyses me for a second before picking at what is left of his food, and seems almost lost in thought before focusing on me again and giving me a small smile.

We spend the next couple of hours talking, and I feel myself being sucked in and enjoying his presence this time, and I am attracted to him again.

My eyes follow his arms, and as I look at his face, I have a strong urge to draw him.

We split a rocky road cheesecake, and he pays for dinner against my wishes, and he walks with me 10 blocks to my apartment until we are outside the door.

As I stand here, I feel defeated; here comes the handshake.

Instead, this time.

He leans closer, and I don't fight it.

I grab his shirt and pull him towards me until our lips finally connect, and never in my life have I ever felt sparks like that.

The pull I feel is too much to ignore, and I want to get closer and closer until I am inside his body.

The hunger is too much, and next thing I know, my body is pressed against the brick wall as his lips leave mine and bite my neck as I moan his name.

My hand lace into his hair and pull on it as he continues to nip my neck, and I smile as I wrap my legs as best I can around his waist and I feel my hands lower to his belt, but we both freeze when we hear someone cough.

We look to the left and see an old man and his bird standing there, eyeing us before walking away, grumbling something.

I sigh, okay, boomer.

I look into Jace's golden eyes and see the lust in them with how dark they have become, and I smile and pull him into the apartment building and racing to the elevator, where it quickly dings and swings open.

We rush inside hand in hand; as the door closes, I hear Jace mumble 'screw it,' and lets go of my hand before pulling the emergency stop on the elevator, causing it to shake just before he tosses me to the wall causing me to knock into the railing causing it stings a bit. Still, it only adds to my adrenaline, and I feel my desire grow more as I press my thighs together to create friction as Jace's lips find mine again and his hands roam my body before resting on my breasts where he rubs my nipples, causing small moans to escape. He lefts one of them fall as his hands find the bottom of my dress where his hands crawl up until they reach my inner thigh, and he looks up at me for permission, where I smile and say yes.

He wastes no time and drops his knees and pulls my panties down with one hand before burying his face until my dress.

I moan and grip the rail behind me as he causes me to fall apart. His hands rest on my thighs as his tongue drives further and further into me before I climb more and climb until I am screaming his name. He finally comes up and stands before me where I attack him and this time slams him into the wall, causing him to grin, and I rip his belt from his pants and toss it away and give his member a pump before dropping to the wall and taking him fully into my mouth.

He moans and laces his hands into my hair and tells me about how warm my mouth is, and reminds me that he can't wait to be inside me for real.

The stickiness between my legs grows, and I have to press my legs together as I blow him to control myself.

He then unexpectantly tells me to stop, which I do and looks up at him in surprise.

He gives me a goofy grin and tells me he doesn't want to cum just yet because there will be a long night ahead of us.

I smile and kiss his lips, and this time he reaches under my dress and begins pushing it off my body before yanking it over my head.

I then do the same and take his coat, shirt and remove his pants from his ankles before tossing them away, and he lifts me and moves me to another walk before plunging inside me.

I adjust to his size, and it feels amazing with how full I feel, and as soon as he moves inside me, I almost come apart right there and then.

"Oh my god" is all that can come out of my mouth, and he thrusts inside of me until I am screaming his name.

* * *

At some point during the night, we end up in my bed, where I only wake up because Jace is untangling himself from me, saying he has to go to work.

I tell him to shower with my face in my pillow, and he chuckles, saying I am the reason he is all sweaty.

As he is showering, I remember that Sebastian never messaged me, and I pull my phone out and send him a text asking what happened, and as soon as I send the message, Jace's phone on the nightstand goes off.

That was weirdly timed for his phone to go off at the same time.

As I read my previous message to Sebastian, I forgot to ask if he was okay because it seems awfully weird he wanted dinner so soon and then just bailed.

As I send the message asking if he is okay, Jace's phone buzzes again.

Oh, that is really weird.

Now out of curiosity, I look over and stare at his phone screen, which says he now has two notifications from Clary.

I never sent him anything.

I also never met him through tinder.

I stare at the screen, trying to wrap my end around what is happening.

Then I send another message to "Sebastian," in which Jace's phone immediately goes off with my name again.

As I sit on the bed thinking about life as I hear the shower shut off, but I remain frozen.

For the first time in a while, I felt something with Jace, and it wasn't just lust and desire. It was the need and a constant connection.

Even now, when I am spiralling, his hands rest on my shoulders, rubbing them, and I immediately want to melt.

He asks why I am tense, and I realize I am falling for his trap.

I jump away from him, and my body feels the withdrawal of his touch.

I want it back.

Instead, I hold up his phone, and I see him pale as I press the home button displaying my name in his tinder.

"I can explain," he says.

As I toss a pillow at him that hits him right in the face, as I say, "Yeah, I would like to see you try?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Long Dating Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for all your support!  
> Keep in mind it is HEA for a reason, have some faith in me.  
> Follow me on Instagram Vmarslover for updates, photos, countdowns, and previews.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, or supernatural and I will admit to the spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously_

I jump away from him, and my body feels the withdrawal of his touch.

I want it back.

Instead, I hold up his phone, and I see him pale as I press the home button displaying my name in his tinder.

"I can explain," he says.

As I toss a pillow at him, that hits him right in the face, as I say, "Yeah, I would like to see you try?"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

_Manipulation: The Long Dating Game (2.1_ K) 

Part 2: The Long Dating Game 

"I need you to be open-minded," he says as he picks the pillow up off the floor and tosses it at the bed beside me as I roll my eyes.

"Enlighten me because right now, it seems you created a fake account and had me stood up so you can sleep with me after messing our date."

"Yes, but-" he tries to answer, and I wave him off.

"No, that is all I need to hear. Get out," I say and point to my bedroom door.

"Clary, you said you would be open-minded, and you are kicking me out without letting me explain."

"Fine. Explain"

I narrow my eyes at him and watch him open his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Yep, just what I thought. I slowly begin getting more impatient the longer I wait and start tapping my foot with my arms still crossed.

I see him shift slightly, and a frown appears on his face, and I sigh—typical guy.

"Okay, that's it get out."

He sighs and walks up to the nightstand and gathers his wallet, then shifts himself in front of me where I extend my hand offering his cell phone back, then when his fingertips graze mine, I feel the spark, and through my cold exterior doesn't shift, my interior turns to mush. I find myself wanting to melt into his embrace again and feel those fingertips all over my body.

As soon as the phone leaves my hand, I take a step back and almost fall onto the bed, but I stop myself from falling backwards but curse loudly in my mind by the pain in the back of my knee.

How did that hurt me so much?

He takes this as a sign and nods while looking me in the eye, then tells me he's sorry, and turns around and exits the doors taking with him the smell of cinnamon.

I follow him to make sure he leaves, and I watch him pull my front door open and closed without turning back around.

As soon as it closes, I walk to it, slide the deadbolt in place, run back to my room in only a graphic t-shirt of captain American and panties underneath, and grab my phone off the nightstand send Luke a message to make sure Jace leaves.

I lay in my bed, waiting and waiting.

Why did he play me?

How could I have been so foolish?

I snap out of my thoughts once my phone buzzes with Luke confirming he's gone, and I sigh. But not in relief, but from pain.

My heart aches for what I have lost.

In one night, the connection formed and broke.

* * *

Throwing on my dark green dress is the best decision I have made since it highlights my red curly hair.

Since my night with Jace, I gave up tinder because of my uncertainty of being played again and took a few weeks off to focus on the book I am writing in-between taking more shifts at the club to build up my savings since I will have to move when I start school and go to an apartment where there is no Luke in the building being my bodyguard of sorts.

The writing project is now back on hold, with me bumping into a gentleman named Kyla, who seems perfect as a rebound.

The best thing about him is I ran into him in the Panda Express lineup when I dumped my drink on him, staining his shirt with my iced tea.

He was a gentleman about it, and it was familiar to me, but I couldn't pinpoint by it was so familiar.

I offered to take him out for dinner to repay him, and he agreed.

Yes, yes, I know—more food dates.

It has been weeks since I had a sit-down meal, so it's long overdue now.

History can't repeat itself tonight.

It will be different.

I apply the last of my lipstick and rush downstairs, throwing on my black trench coat since it was already hanging by the door, hailing a cab, and instructing him on where to go.

As I sit in the cab, my heart rate increases because I can't help but think about Jace and how to let down, I was after I kicked him out. I can't believe he went to the extreme of creating another account, but on the other hand, it is flattering, but I gave him a chance to explain himself, and he let me down.

The cab stops with a jolt and hand over money with tip and climb out and see the restaurant waiting for me before I attempt to slide into the croward of walking people. As I walk in, I see a flash of gold hair, and my heart stops, and I look around silently, hoping it is Jace, but as I look in the direction of the figure, there is no one.

I sigh and continue to make my walk across the sidewalk, getting out of people's way and press my hand to the brace door handle and push it open, and I am immediately taken back by the smell of warm bread and my stomach growls.

I am excited, and it isn't even about the date; I am focused on the food.

A girl named Alexis with red hair stands at the hostess desk as I walk up to her and smile. I give her Kyle's name, and she informs me he is already here.

Hope fills my body, and we walk to the back of the restaurant; and I see the back of a brown-haired man sitting all alone, and I smile. I wasn't the one having to wait.

This date is already way better than the others.

Until I see "Kyle's" face

Our eyes lock, and I freeze and ask myself, how does this happen to me.

The hostess asks me to sit, and I obey even though I am freaking out inside, and I want to run out of here so fast.

As soon as she reads us the specials and hands me my menu, she leaves me here with fake Kyle.

"So how do you know Kyle?" I ask as I lock my eyes with his golden ones.

"I don't, at least not personal," he answers, turning his attention to the minute before putting it down, and looking at me, and now it is my turn to look away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"How'd you know I would be here?"

"I asked you to be here," he answers.

I drop my gaze and meet his eyes and say, "No, a man with that same brown hair, you have one asked me to dinner, not you."

"Clary," he says and leans back ina relax pose before continuing with, "I asked you."

I roll my eyes and reply with, "Okay. More games, that's fine. I don't see why you keep wasting your time. We had fun, you lied, and I am never going to sleep with you again. So maybe leave me alone."

"I want to explain things to you properly this time," He says as our waitress brings me water, and he gets a root beer.

"Fine, why are you playing games? You are a grown adult."

"This wasn't meant to be a game, and I fully meant for that one date to be enough, but then a messed up, and I knew I needed another chance. Then I tried again and still failed." He answers.

"So you figured ticking me into a third date was the way to go? I don't think the third time is the charm is the slogan."

"Actually, attempt number 12."

I stop myself from bring my water to my lips and set it back down and give him a confused look and correct him with, "Dude, I have only gone on 3 dates with you."

"This is number 12, trust me."

"It is only 3. You as your self, when Sebastian didn't come and when you are fake Kyle."

"You have to admit I did pretty well guess your type. The girls threw me off, but I made it work."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as the waitress approaches us and starts handing us our food.

After getting distracted by the food, I look back up to him and see his hair is now blonde.

My mouth falls open, and I glance at the waitress, and she looks unfazed at the sudden change as she hands him his food and walks away.

"Did you drug me? Why is your hair suddenly different?" I ask.

"I changed it"

"But how? It was just brown."

"See, this is what I wanted to tell you a few weeks ago, but I chickened out, and you threw me out?"

"Cheese?" the waitress asks, and I look up and see the face of the waitress I just saw, but she suddenly has red hair that looks exactly like mine, and I freeze.

My god, he drugged me.

"She'll have some. She is freaking out slightly," answers Jace.

"Understandable, I freaked out the first time to Sweetie. Your head was just too nice that I had to try it for myself. You eventually get used to it," and she walks away.

"What the hell was that?" I ask with my hands clutching the table.

"We are what you would call Shapeshifters. So all those tinder dates was me trying to make up for our failed date, but I kept panicking and shaking your hand until I decided to return to my truest form and meet you there in place of Sebastian."

Honestly, that is probably the craziest thing I have heard, but at this point, it makes a lot of sense. All those dates follow the same pattern and all ended the same way, and there were the occasionally gold embers in their eyes.

"My God," I whisper.

"I know it is a lot to accept, and I understand if you never want to see me again, it is pretty crazy."

"Are you going to eat me?" I ask.

He laughs and answers with, "No, where did you get that idea?"

"TV"

He laughs again and says, "'No, this is not supernatural. Us shapeshifters live amongst humans peacefully and try to adapt."

"Now what?"

"Now, we finish our meals before it is cold, and you decide what you want to do."

* * *

Okay, so call me crazy, but I am now dating a shapeshifter.

Those words don't feel real to me even after several months.

Don't get me wrong; it took a while for me to get over the whole tricking me into dating him several times, and then when he told me he had a guy hack my phone to see my matches so he could get them directed to his phone so he would receive them giving and make sure no one else saw him.

Yeah, a bit controlling.

I was pretty mad back then, but now I have accepted it.

He never changes his appearance again in front of me, telling me he wants to be normal for me.

I then realize what is normal?

Then one night, I take a leap of faith as we lay in bed after a very sweaty session and draw circles on his chest and ask him a burning question.

"How do you become a shapeshifter?"

"I was born one, but some choose to become one on their own"

"How do you willingly become one?"

"A witch has to come and give you a pill, and it is really complicated."

"Do the people who choose to become shapeshifts become immortal as well?"

"They do; why are you suddenly asking?"

I answer with "I want to become one," followed by a look of horror.

* * *

After several years of putting it off, we began completing the trails for me to become a shapeshifter, and it has taken a toll on my body. I am unsure if I can continue on, but then I remember I am doing this for my soon to be husband and my future children, so they won't have to watch me die.

Today marks the day of a new beginning, and I can't wait; and over time, Jace has gotten more and more accepting and supports this choice more than he did a few years ago.

I just want to forever be with him.

Becoming a shapeshifter will make me immortal, and I will never have to worry about ageing or my biological clock.

I can wait decades to have kids and not worry about the consequences.

It can forever be Jace and me until we decide we want to grow our family.

Now, as I stand in front of the coven of witches giving me the last task, I look to the right and smile at Jace as I accept the pill and shallow it.

I will be immortal, and we will have forever now.

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So several of you figured out he was a shapeshifter, and now Clary is one as well. I hoped you enjoyed the twist, this was a simple story, and I hoped you liked it all.  
> I left the parts in between open for how you feel things unfolded before their happy ending and after their ending.  
> Make sure to leave kudos and comments. It really gives me motivation since I spend all of my free time that I don't have much of.  
> If you enjoyed this, make sure to check out my other works since I have just finished "The Hitchhiker' and plan to have more posted soon.  
> I am active on Instagram if you want to keep up with my posting schedule.
> 
> Stay Safe!

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hahaha, remember you asked for this story. So lots happened. Several dates, some sexy times, and some conflict. Did you expect anything less from me?  
> Questions:  
> 1.)Have you used Tinder? I have, but it is more for the fun of laughing at bios.  
> 2.) Why are the notifications going to Jace's phone? *Hint hint. Supernatural tag*  
> 3.) Will it be a HEA for this couple?
> 
> Excited for the next part? I know I am. Jan 31 is my goal for the next one since I will be posting 'The Hitchhiker: Part 3' before this part 2. I need to do some school work.  
> Make sure to comment, bookmark, and send kudos. It really gives me motivation since I spend all of my free time that I don't have much of.  
> Stay Safe!


End file.
